ModCompat/BFG10K Arena
Description This mod is focused around the BFG weapon. But it is not the [[Manual/Weapons#BFG10K|BFG10K from Quake 3/''OpenArena'']], it is the BFG10K from Quake 2, a very different weapon. This BFG consumes 50 cells at each use, has a long recharge time and also a pre-load time before shooting. It will shoot a huge green energy ball that will slowly fly across the air. If there are enemies in the area, they will be hit by automatic "laser beams" emitted by the energy ball. The ball explodes when hits someone or something. It is a powerful weapon. Because of there aren't many BFGs in the levels, there are various "BFG Play Types", that integrate with the regular game types (FFA, Tournament, TDM, CTF). These new gametypes can be controlled from the "skirmish" or "create" menù, or directly from console using \bfg_gametype ''. (Reminder: you can change regular game types with ''\g_gametype ''. You can apply the changes with ''\map_restart) * 0, Standard mode. You will simpy find the BFG from Quake2 in place of the one from Quake3. So, you will find it a low number of maps. * 1, Powerup Replace. You will find the BFG in place of powerups like Quad Damage or Haste. * 2, Incremental. Players begin the game with BFG and 0 cells, and they should get 2 cells every second. Unfortunately, this game mode does not work properly, even with Quake III Arena (tested with Q3A v1.32c and BFG10K Arena v1.30): cells aren't refilled! * 3, Fully loaded. Players begin the game will all the weapons and 200 ammo for each weapon (4 shoots with the BFG). You will not find more ammo in the map (but you can pickup the weapon lost by a killed player). * 4, BFG Fury. Players begin the game with infinite ammo for the machinegun. Every weapon found in the map is a BFG and each ammo pack contains 50 BFG cells (50 cells=1 shoot). You will find a readme.txt file in the mod's folder. Installation Just decompress it (if you are using Windows, you can self-extract the file if you downloaded the .exe one, but check the path of the game) in your OpenArena directory. Then start a new "skirmish" or "multiplayer" game, so you will be able to set the "BFG Play Type". Compatibility Chart Troubleshooting * The package includes some pre-set configuration files that you can execute if you want, but you have to do some changes because the map rotation scripts calls for Quake3 maps (you have to use maps you have). Also setting sv_pure 1 and adding sv_allowdownload 1 could be nice, if you want to be a server. See also Servers#Server config example. Screenshots BFG10K arena 01.jpg|A BFG shot is exploding. BFG10K arena 02.jpg|Left shot is ours, right one is incoming and probably will kill us! BFG10K arena 03.jpg|BFG in action. Notice the green ray emitted from the big sphere. Download Mirrors 1.30 * Mirrorservice Quakeunity (EXE) * FilePlanet (EXE) * FilePlanet (ZIP) External links * Creators' site * BFG10K Arena at PlanetQuake (Internet Archive)